Sylwek z naszymi fanami
(Odrazu mówię że Pokoje zwierzeń są tylko w wersji tego Liva na DVD xD a no i Crystal jest postacią Ametysiaka(Blanca) którą mi użyczył jeszcze przepraszam za te odstępy ale coś się popsuło a nie mam czasu tego naprawić Chris był jeszcze na wyspie tam gdzie zawsze zaczynamy odcinek Chris: Witajcie drodzy widzowie to jest TOTALNA PORAŻKA WOJNA FANÓW na żywo czaicie? to jest na żywo a to z okazji tego że specjalnie dla WAS zrobiliśmy SYLWESTER na który można było kupić Bilety tutaj będzie trochę backstagu tego sylwestra taki specjał dla tych co mieszkają daleko i nie mogli przyjechać na naszego Sylwka ale dobra skończę biadolić i zaczynajmy ten specjalny odcinek TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI WOJNY FANÓW już mieliśmy przechodzić na dziedziniec gdzie są przygotowania ale Chris chciał coś dodać Chris: A no i będziecie mieli jeszcze ekstra zadanie i to tylko ci co oglądają z domu więc podczas sylwka możecie zagłosować na tą drużyne która spisała się najlepiej dostaną oni nagrodę a ci co spisali się według was najgorzej będą osądzeni przez tych co będą z nami na sylwestrze ale wy dowiecie się o tym dopiero w następnym odcinku teraz kamerzysta szedł w stronie dziedzińca Doszedł po paru minutach kiedy grała świąteczna muzyka widzieliśmy naszych uczestników próbujących grać na różnych instrumentach lub śpiewać widać było jeszcze bagaże ponieważ transmisja rozpoczęła się o 17 a do miejsca sylwestra nie było tak daleko dlatego wszyscy uczestnicy są jeszcze na wyspie ale już zaraz wylatują Chris: Tak wynajęliśmy naszym "Gwiazdą" Luksusowy samolot żeby trochę odpoczęły jeszcze chociaż lot będzie trwać tylko godzinę i spokojne ja wszystko już widziałem a no i będzie jeszcze pare gości przed nami żeby nasi uczestnicy dali radę widzimy podlatujący samolot Nikodem: Chris to wsiadamy? Chris: Tak WSZYSCY WSIADAMY Uczestnicy zabrali swe bagaże ponieważ zostają w Los Angeles jeszcze 1 stycznia i powoli wchodzą lecz Katy się zatrzymuje przy Chrisie Katy: Dobra a będę miała specjalną sferę dla takich gwiazd jak ja? Chris: Nie i nie narzekaj Katy: Ughh będę musiała siedzieć z tym plebsem Chris: Pamiętaj że jesteśmy na żywo *wskazuje na kamerzystę* i to wszystko się nagrywa Katy: O co ci chodzi Chris ja tylko powiedziałam że tak fajnie siedzieć z moimi przyjaciółmi Chris: A no i każda drużyna ma swój kąt zaznaczony logiem drużyny Kamerzysta wchodzi do samolotu i pokazuje różne loga oraz samych zawodników którzy siedzieli już na swoich miejscach po tym sam prowadzący wchodzi do samolotu a teraz kamerzysta idzie w stronę sterowania i pokazuje Chefa który próbuje sterować samolotem po pokazaniu go Kamerzysta idzie w stronę loga Drewnianych kukułek Kamerzysta: Witajcie kukułki mam z wami przeprowadzić wywiad specjalnie dla naszych fanów a więc najpierw zrobie kilka pytań dla was wszystkich a potem osobiście więc tak. Kogo najbardziej lubicie ze swojej drużyny Katy: Trudno wybrać bo wszystkich ich kocham ale chyba Lindsay Taylor: Już nie bądź sztuczna ludzie cię widzieli w poprzednich odcinkach ale tak jeśli chodzi o pytanie to najbardziej lubię chyba Nikodema Lindsay: Tylera albo nie Nikodem jest miły taki drugi Tyler Nikodem: Ewidentnie Lindsay Gwen: Ughh Nikodem? Kamerzysta: Okej czyli według was najbardziej lubicie Nikodema a na drugim miejscu Lindsay Kolejne pytanie jest bardzo podobne a więc kogo najbardziej NIE lubicie? Katy: Taylor oczywiście Taylor: Katy Lindsay: Emmmm nie wiem Katy? Nikodem: Katy Gwen: Katy Kamerzysta: Wow byliście tutaj jak to mogę urzec Jednogłośni czyli Katy jest najbardziej nielubianą osobą okej więc trzecie ostatnie pytanie. Jak się czujecie w programie? Katy: Trochę słabo ale i tak go wygram Taylor: Pomijając dramy z Katy to dobrze są tutaj naprawdę mili ludzie Lindsay: A dobrze tylko brakuje mi Tylera Nikodem: Bardzo dobrze wiesz jak na taki program to mało spin i w ogóle Gwen: Tak se Kamerzysta: Okej a teraz zabiore od was waszego wroga czyli Katy żeby zrobić z nią wywiad a wy sobie tutaj odpoczywajcie czekając na swoją kolej Uczestnicy wyraźnie ucieszyli się ze zabrania Katy przez Kamerzystę Kamerzysta: Dobrze Katy więc pierwsze pytanie to: jak się czujesz z tym że jesteś najbardziej nielubianą osobą w tej drużynie Katy: Trochę mi smutno z tego powodu oczywiście ponieważ tak naprawdę jedyną osobą której ja nie lubie jest Taylor ogółem spróbuje się poprawić Kamerzysta: Miejmy nadzieje że ci się to uda i mam jeszcze 2 pytanie: Jakbyś to ty miała wybierać kto ma odpaść ze wszystkich drużyn to kogobyś wybrała? Katy: Okej więc tak moja drużyna na pewno odpada ponieważ chce mieć przewagę Śpiące kolibry raczej też nie bo oni są zbyt a Kochane ptaszki mogą zbyt bardzo nam zaszkodzić więc na pewno ktoś z kochanych ptaszków tylko kto? Chyba Kate wydaje się bez wyrazu Kamerzysta: Dobrze dziękuje do ciebie nie mam więcej pytań wróć i zawołaj Taylor Katy wraca do loży Kukułek Katy: Twoja kolej Taylor Taylor: Spoks Taylor podchodzi do Kamerzysty Kamerzysta: Więc tak pierwsze pytanie jest takie: Dlaczego nie lubisz Katy Taylor: Oj wiesz chyba nie zmieści się to w czasie antenowym * zażartowała * Kamerzysta: Dobra odpowiadaj a nie Taylor: Podam tylko jeden powód: Ciągle mnie o coś oskarża Kamerzysta: Spoko **kamerzysta**: NUDY to jest takie nudne że muszę chyba to zrobić drużynowo Taylor wraz z kamerzystą wrócili do Kukułek a kamerzysta powiedział Kamerzysta: Nudne były te jedno osobowe wywiady więc zrobie to drużynowymi wywiadami więc tak wszyscy oprócz Taylor i Katy mają odpowiadać Kamerzysta: Dlaczego zagłosowałeś na Nikodema Lub Lindsay jako twoją najbardziej lubianą osobe Lindsay: Bo Nikodem przypomina mi Tylera <3 Nikodem: zagłosowałem na Lindsay bo jako jedyna jest pozytywna Gwen: Zagłosowałam na Nikodema ponieważ tylko on tu jest normalny Kamerzysta: AHHHh dobra kolejne pytanie jeśli mielibyście wybrać kogokolwiek z tego programu do odpadnięcia to kogo? Lindsay: Emmm Katy Nikodem: Arajana Gwen: Courtney Kamerzysta: Dobrze dziękuje waszej drużynie połamania nóg czy czegoś Po powiedzeniu tego kamerzysta odszedł żeby przyjść do Śpiących kolibrów którzy relaksowali się w swojej loży Kamerzysta: Więc tak na początek zabiorę według mnie najbardziej interesującą osobe przeprowadze z nią wywiad a potem z wami wszystkimi ok? Śpiące kolibry: Spoko Kamerzysta: A więc poproszę Muze za mną Muza: Okej Muza poszła razem z kamerzystą na ubocze a Kamerzysta zaczął zadawać pytanie Kamerzysta: Jak się z tym czujesz że w każdym odcinku byłaś zagrożona? Muza: Mimo tego że niby jestem zagrożona to nigdy nie czuję tego zagrożenia jestem pewna że nie odpadnę więc wiesz dobrze mi z tym przynajmniej jestem jakoś wyróżniona pomyśleć że pierwszy raz kiedy zasabotowałam drużynę zrobiłam to dla Antonia teraz robie to dla zabawy i dla tych emocji Kamerzysta: Nie spodziewałem się takiej długiej odpowiedzi no cóż teraz jest jeszcze jedno pytanie: Jak myślisz czy widzowie cię lubią Muza: To na pewno zależy od tego czy lubią członków mojej drużyny bo jeśli lubią to pewnie mnie nienawidzą ale jeśli nie no to pewnie mogę dla nich być no nie wiem mam nadzieję że mnie lubią Kamerzysta: Okej to koniec moich pytań skierowanych tylko dla ciebie wróćmy do twojej drużyny Kamerzysta wraz z Muzą udali się do loży Śpiących Kolibrów Muza usiadła a Kamerzysta stał Kamerzysta: Okej kochani teraz pytania do was wszystkich więc pierwsze: Kogo z waszej drużyny najbardziej lubicie? Courtney: Chyba Muzę co nie oznacza że ją jakoś bardzo lubie Dakota: no nie wiem na pewno nie Court chyba Ariana Muza: Ariana jest przemiła Ariana: Dakota bo wszyscy inni w tej drużynie są fałszywi Kolibry były trochę zszokowane odpowiedzią Ariany niektórzy mniej i niektórzy więcej Kamerzysta: Okej więc najbardziej lubianą osobą w drużynie jest Ariana to ona chyba utrzymuje pokój w tej drużynie bo inaczej byłby to drama team okej więc teraz to co tygryski lubią najbardziej: Kogo najbardziej nie lubisz z tej drużyny? Courtney: Dakota zdzira z niej Dakota: Trudny wybór Musa czy Courtney ale chyba Courtney za bardzo się rzuca kiedy to nawet nie był jej chłopak w tamtym czasie bo tak to zdjęcie było z kiedyś nie zdradzam cię samuś * dała buziaka do kamery * Musa: Dakota Ariana: Musa Kamerzysta: Okej są tu podzielone zdania ale to Dakota zebrała najwięcej głosów jako najbardziej nie lubiana **Dakota**: Meh to tylko te dwie co chyba mają jakiś sojusz czy inne gówno Kamerzysta: Okej więc kolejne pytanko: Jak się czujecie z tym że w tym squadzie macie jak na razie 100% lose streak Courtney: Wiesz jakby to wszystko przez to jak bardzo niedogadana drużyną jesteśmy oraz dlatego że mieliśmy już dwie sabotażystki w teamie Dakota: A no cóż najwidocznej zasłużyliśmy i tak naprawdę nie wyeliminowaliśmy prawdziwych sabotażystów * patrzy się na muze* Ariana: Nie mam nic więcej do dodania Musa: Od teraz będziemy ciągle wygrywać Kamerzysta: Okej teraz kolejne pytanie: Kogo z całego tego programu chciałybyście wyeliminować Courtney: Dakote Ariana: Muze Musa: Dakote Dakota: Muze Kamerzysta: wow czyli postawiacie krzyżyk na swojej drużynie no cóż to moje wszystkie pytania do was cieszcie się swoim życiem tutaj Kolibrom ewidentnie spadły nerwy i zaczęły się relaksować całą naszą podróżą do Los Angeles a kamerzysta podszedł do ostatniej już drużyny ptaszków Kamerzysta: Witajcie ptaszki jesteście takie kochane Stella: ha ha * udawany śmiech * Kamerzysta: Więc tak będę miał dla waszego tribu kilka pytań pierwsze to: Kogo z waszej drużyny najbardziej lubicie Stella: Proste Antonia **Stella**: Stella nie daj się mu aaaaaaaa Crimson: Stellę **Crimson**: Jako jedyna wydaję się normalna i myślę że można łatwo ją namówić na mój głos więc z powiedzeniem tego że to ją najbardziej Lubie mam same profity Antonio: Oczywiście Stella zawsze motywuję nas do pracy **Antonio**: Trzeba się tak poświęcać dla tego show to jest smutne Kate: Crimson bo jako jedyna się o mnie martwi Jen: Stella **Jen**: I znowu mojej sojuszniczce zakręcił w głowie Antonio Kamerzysta: Gratulacje Stella zostałaś najbardziej lubianym kochanym ptaszkiem teraz przejdźmy do kolejnego pytania kogo najbardziej nie lubicie? Stella: Kate Crimson: Antonio Antonio: Crimson **Antonio**: Nie jest to prawda ale cóż Kate: Jen Jen: Antonio Kamerzysta: W sumie to tylko Stelli nie wymieniliście i jest podział taki 1-1-1-2 no i dwoma głosami to Antonio jest najbardziej nie lubiany i ostatnie pytanie: Kogo wyeliminowaliście by z całego tego programu Stella: Ariana debiut późny Crimson: Muza wydaje się najsłabsza Antonio: Kate Kate: Antonia Jen: Antonia Kamerzysta: Dobrze już zaraz dojeżdżamy ale i tak życzę wam miłego lotu Kamerzysta odszedł od loży Ptaszków i zaczął pokazywać w kamerze wszystkie drużyny pod koniec lotu u drewnianych kukułek jak i śpiących kolibrów jest jakaś drama a u kochanych ptaszków nic ciekawego jak zwykle po kilku minutach rozbrzmiał dźwięk Chef(przez to coś czym komunikuje się w samolocie): Zaraz będziemy na miejscu proszę zapiąć pasy dziękujemy że wybraliście loty z firmy „Chris daj hajs” Wszyscy uczestnicy niezwłocznie zapieli pasy a samolot przystąpił do lądowania na lotnisku „Los Angeles International Airport” po czym wszyscy uczestnicy rozpieli pasy i wychodzili po kolei z samolotu nawet producentów stać było na to żeby z Lotniska pewne osoby odebrały bagaże uczestników a oni sami nie musieli niczego targać i wyszli niczym gwiazdy z samolotu a przybiegli już jacyś fani którzy musieli oglądać w tv że przylatujemy Audrey(Fanka): OMG to wy TO LINDSAY WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO Crystal: Audrey przestań robić siarę przyszłam tu tylko po to żeby zrobić sobie zdjęcie mogę? *powiedziała bezwzględnym tonem jakby znała odpowiedź* Chris: z kim? Crystal: Z Antoniem **Crystal**: Wow dostałam się tutaj dobra chciałam powiedzieć jedno robie z Antoniem tylko dlatego że moi followersi to głównie kobiety a Antonio jest mega popularny wśród kobiet. Emm gdzie jest stąd wyjście? Chris: No spoko Chris wyrwał Antonia z naszych uczestników i ustawił razem z Crystal która zrobiła z milion Selfie a potem odeszła z wymyślną miną ale Chris wyczuł sensacje więc szybko pierwszego lepszego fana zatrudnił jako kamerzystę żeby chodził za Crystal Chris: Sensacja czasami się na nią popatrzymy żeby zobaczyć co nasza mega fanka robi wiem że nie możecie się doczekać Antonio: Dobra Chris to pokażesz nam gdzie mamy grać? Chris: No zaraz już nie marudź Katy: To zrób to teraz Chris: Dobra ludzie pokazuje już więc tak ale najpierw musicie mieć swoje przepustki gwiazdy show nawet Sławomir takiej nie ma Taylor: A kto to? Chris: Taki dobry polski muzyk no dobra daje wam te przepustki Chris rozdał każdej drużynie przepustki na scenę sylwestra Chris: Okej więc teraz ja was zaprowadzę na scenę a w tym czasie zobaczymy coś z kamery fanki Kamerzysta numer 2 szedł za Crystal bardzo ostrożnie w sumie to bardzo mało osób by to zauważyło a zwłaszcza nie tacy co nie byli Agentem PRL Crystal w sumie szła normalnym krokiem w stronę sceny naszego koncertu aka sylwestra z naszymi fanami Crystal: Ughh jak ja bardzo nie chce słuchać tych śmieci ale no muszę bo insta story z sylwka z nimi się samo nie zrobi Tak se powiedziała nadal zmierzając w strone naszej sceny teraz kamera zmienia się na kamerę z naszymi kochanymi uczestnikami Ariana: Chris ile jeszcze? Chris: Dużo Arajano Ariana: Thank u next Chris: zaraz cię wyeliminuje Ariana: No dobrze już Uczestnicy doszli po kilku minutach na scenę w której miało być wystąpienie teraz musieli się tylko odświeżyć i jeszcze trochę przećwiczyć wszystko zanim sylwester się zacznie a no i spotkali się jeszcze z innymi gwiazdami które miały być na sylwku typu Mandaryna Mandaryna: Omaj god I dżast lov ju gajs Lub Sławomir Sławomir: A w mych RAMIONACH MAGDALENA MIŁOŚĆ Dobra może to pomińmy jest Maryla jak i Heather Duke i Heather Chandler oraz Rebecca Black Rebecca: SEVEN DEJ UP IN THE MORNING GOTTA BE FRESH Heather Duke: może ktoś ją stąd wywieźć? Heather Chandler: Shut up przecież widać że się nie da bo wywieźli by Oraz jedyna gwiazda chyba BILLIE EILISH Billie: What do you think? im so depressed Wracamy do pokazania Chrisa i uczestników Ochroniarz: Proszę przepustki Chris: Przecież jesteśmy głównymi gwiazdami wpuść nas bez bo mi się nie chce ich ściągać od wszystkich Ochroniarz: No dobrze Nagle jednak widząc że wpuszczają ekipę bez przepustek Crystal szybko przybiegła i przeszła razem z nimi Lindsay: Dobra ale gdzie tu jest Jacuzzi? Jak już wyjeżdżamy z tej okropnej wyspy to czegoś oczekuje Chris: Już nie narzekaj mamy najlepszy catering w całej Ameryce *pokazuje na bardzo wykwintne jedzenie* Lindsay: No dobrze Chiris Chris: Jest Chris Lindsay: Voldemort? Chris: CHRIS Lindsay: AAAA Christian wiedziałam Chris robi facepalma Chris: Czy to przypadkiem nie powinno być w 1 odcinku? Lindsay: Nie wiem Christian zapytaj się Nikodema on wie wszystko Chris: Lindsay jestem CHRIS Lindsay: Nie jesteś Lindsay co ty ćpałeś Christian? Nikodem: Lindsay może przestaniesz? Lindsay: Nie dzięki wiesz tłumacze Christianowi że nie jest Lindsay Nikodem: Okej Crystal: HAHAHH a wy mnie jeszcze nie zauważyliście bi*ches Taylor: to ty co chciałaś zdjęcie z Antoniem? Crystal: Tak Taylor: nawet mnie nie interesuje jak się tu dostałaś chodź porelaksuj się z nami Wskazuje na bardzo wygodne siedzenia na których w między czasie usiedli uczestnicy w sumie tak naprawdę tylko Lindsay nie usiadła Chris: Taylor dobrze mówi Lindsay: Dobra jeszcze raz cię zapytam jak masz na imię Christian? Chris: Chris LINDSAY Lindsay: NIE JESTEŚ MNĄ CHRISTIAN Greta Thumberg: HOW DARE YOU Crystal: A ty kim jesteś dziewczynko z autyzmem czy z innym aspergerem? Greta zniknęła z pola widzenia wszystkich Crystal: Okej to była bardzo creepy BTS: h hej możemy się wprosić *mówi cały boysband na raz* JESTEŚMY SŁAWNI Lindsay zauważa plakietki z nazwą BTS Lindsay: Czy to przypadkiem nie firma od sprzątania? BTS: emm nie Lindsay: Jestem pewna że zamawiałam raz taką ale mnie oszukali więc PAAAA Zamyka przed nimi drzwi nwm skąd one się tu wzięły ale tu są drzwi Taylor: Kto to był? Lindsay: Jakaś firma sprzątająca próbująca dostać ode mnie jakiś kredyt czy coś Mandaryna: Kocham was tak bardzo W tym momencie do pokoju wchodzi Doda Doda: Ooo Mandaryna Mandaryna: DODAAA Doda: Wiem też cię kocham Ariana: Kim one są? Chris: Nwm były z polski a tam tanio z takimi artystami same se nawet nocleg załatwiły Ariana: Rozumiem Nikodem: To kiedy występujemy Chris? Chris: Jest 18:30 a o 19:00 Zaczynamy więc za niedługo Nikodem: Okej a kto pierwszy wchodzi Chris: Napewno nie żadna drużyna bo my wchodzimy na końcu Nikodem: Okej Chris: Jeśli się nie mylę to Billie pierwsza Chris: Wgl Niektórzy się spóźniają Nagle do pokoju wbiegają Mean girls,Victoria Justice i Maryla Rodowicz Cady: Przepraszamy Victoria: Ja też Maryla: Ja oczywiście też Chris: no i wszyscy są okej więc tak 1 Billie potem wy Mean girls potem Rebecca po tym Mandaryna a jeszcze po tym Słowomir wtem Victoria Justice potem Heather Duke potem Marylka na końcu Doda a potem drużyny i po tym będzie 12 w ogóle ten czas tak szybko mija już prawie 19 przygotujcie się wszyscy **Crystal**: Ogółem to ja chce prowadzić to show wyobrażacie sobie ile followwersów bym zdobyła? Teraz tylko muszę znaleźć Haka na Producenta ciekawe tylko gdzie on jest Billie była już przygotowana wybiła 19 ale oczywiście na początku wyszedł Chris z Mildred (Blainley) Chris: Witajcie wszyscy Nataniel i tłum: HEJJJ Chris: TO JEST NASZ SYLWESTER Z FANAMI Mildred: Prawda jest on najlepszy w całym Usa Chris: Kocham te emocje nieprawdaż Mildred? Mildred: Oczywiście Chris teraz kto rozpocznie nasze show? Chris: niech będzie jakiś hit może: BAD GUY Tłum krzyczy a Chris i Mildred wychodzą ze sceny wchodzi Billie światła pociemniały Billie się ustawiła i zaczęła Podczas całego występu światła robiły robotę no i oczywiście wokal naszej Billie po skończonym występie Billie zeszła ze sceny i znowu weszli nasi prowadzący Chris: Kocham te piosenkę a ty co o niej sądzisz? Mildred: Najlepsza piosenka bo u nas Chris: Jakie to prawdziwe Mildred dobra czas żeby było trochę bardziej SEXY tak zapraszamy Mean Girls z Sexy Jak zwykle prowadzący zszedli ze sceny zostawili Mean girls same oczywiście w tej piosence góruje Karen więc ona wybrała się na przód robiąc to samo co w teledysku w sumie cały ten występ wyglądał jak teledysk więc nie będę was zanudzać opisem powiem tylko że Regina tańczy a Gretchen to ta co mówi Karen że Seksowny rak nie istnieje Po całym występie znowu wchodzą prowadzący a Mean girls wychodzą Chris: Sexy cancer exist? Mildred: No Chris: I DID IT Mildred: Tak oto zaprezentowała się Karen wraz z wrednymi dziewczynami Chris: I zrobiła to przebojowo jak zaraz zrobi to REBECCA z jej utworem Friday Mildred: Mam nadzieje że wam się spodoba Nieświadoma Widownia klaskała brawa prowadzący zgadnijcie co? Zniknęli ze sceny jak zwykle nikt się tego nie spodziewał a weszła Rebecca z kiczowatym strojem ale to nie wszystko wyglądała jak ta z teledysku wszystko wyglądało tak bardzo źle że Szkoda strzępić Ryja weszli prowadzący. Chris: Ekhem było to ewidentnie artystyczne Mildred: No nie wiem to był crap Nagle przenosimy się do roomu z uczestnikami gdzie producent Producent: JAKI CRAP NO JA NIE MOGE JAK ON NA TO POZWOLIŁ Gdy Crystal go nagrywała po skończonym się wyżywaniu producenta Crystal pokazała mu nagranie Crystal: To co? Mogę być prowadzącą lub chociaż współ? Producent: Niech ci będzie będziesz wspólprowadzącą razem z Mildred jak tylko zwolnię Chrisa Crystal: Wiedziałam **Crystal**: Już myślałam że trzeba się z nim ruchać Po tej mini scence która w sumie nikt nie wie jak się znalazła live wracamy na scenę gdzie tłum mówi że to złe Chris: Dobrze ludzie czas na MANDARYNE niczym ten owoc Nikt się nie zaśmiał a prowadzący zrobili to co zawsze a na scenę wyszła Mandaryna wchodzi w stylu roku śpiewając początek a potem Mandaryna: ZNACIE EVRY NAJT ZNACIE? HABAAAAAA Po występie tłum krzyczał „JESZCZE JESZCZE MOŻE NAUCZYSZ SIĘ ŚPIEWAĆ” Mandaryna: Kochani niestety musze was opuścić ale kocham was też <3 Widownia: Dobra spierdalaj Tym razem jednak zrobiła się zmiana zamiast Chrisa na scenę weszła Crystal razem z Mildred Crystal: Ekhem było to imponujące fałszowanie Mildred: Prawda Crystal: Dobra a teraz *próbuje przeczytać z kartki* Czas na Sławomira oklaski dla niego czy coś uhhh Prowadzące zszedł ze sceny a wkroczył Słowmir SŁAWOMIR: A W MYCH RAMONIACH MAGDALENA MIŁOŚĆ *urywek* Niestety ten występ musiał dobiec końca a dla widowni było to najlepsze z ostatnich 2 crapów Tłum: SŁAWOMIR, SŁAWOMIR, SŁAWOMIR Sławomir: Też was kocham ale muszę zejść ze sceny Sławomir zszedł ze sceny a weszły na nią Crystal i Mildred Crystal: Wreszcie ktoś kurwa normalny Mildred: Teraz czas zaprosić Victorie Justice Wchodzi a na sali rozbrzmiewa muzyka (Beggin on your Knees) Tak bardzo mi się nie chce o tym pisać o tym więc przechodzimy dalej Mildred: Chyba lepiej to przemilczeć Crystal: Zapraszamy Heather Duke z jej piosenką „Never Shut up Agian” To samo co zawsze Heather wchodzi na scenę za dużo nie robi Po skończeniu tłum skakał z radości itp Heather zeszła ze sceny i weszły prowadzące Crystal: No i wreszcie coś co lubimy Mildred: Totalnie kochanie jak to lubicie to krzyczymy WOJNA FANÓW Tłum: WOJNA FANÓW Mildred: A teraz zapraszamy MARYLE RODOWICZ Wchodzi Marylcia i zaczyna śpiewać przebój „Szparka Sekretarka” Maryla: No i paaaa moi kochani Tłum: ILE MASZ LAT ILEEEEE Maryla: 74 LATA TŁUM: WYGLĄDASZ NA STARSZĄ xd Ekhem wracamy do typowego ustawienia przed występiem Crystal: To była dziwna piosenka ale dobra kochani a teraz powiem wam kto na scenę wchodzi jest to DODA Tłum: Do Da Do Da Mildred I Crystal zeszły ze sceny Doda na nią wchodzi widać tą nowoczesność na scenie rozbrzmiewa „Bad girls” Jest futurystycznie jak w teledysku a pod koniec wszystko wraca do normalności i Doda z oklaskami schodzi ze sceny a nasze prowadzące wchodzą Crystal: Teraz czas na naszych uczestników Mildred: emmm Ta dziewczyna ma racje czas żeby na scenę weszła 1 drużyna czyli Ptaszki Prowadzące przygotowały 5 krzeseł a potem zeszły ze sceny żeby ptaszki mogły wejść weszły usiadły na krzesłach i to się zadziało Ten 1 od lewej to Crimson Ten 2 od lewej to Kate Na środku Antonio 2 od prawej to Stella 1 od prawej Jen Po skończonym występie tłum Tłum: OMAJ GAD <33333333333 Kate: Dziękujemy za wysłuchanie fundujecie zakupy małym dzieciom w KENII Przenosimy się na chwile na backstage Katy: No więc byłam w afryce rok czaicie? Karen: Why are you white? Gretchen: Oh my god Karen you can’t just ask people why they white. (tak musiałem dać ten cytat) Wracamy na scene z naszymi kochanymi ptaszkami które po wiwatowaniu widowni wyszły z sali. Wróciły i nasze prowadzące. Crystal: To było ciekawe ale 100 lików na insta by to nie wbiło. Mildred: No cóż teraz trzeba przedstawić kolejną drużyne czyli ŚPIĄCE PTASZKI zapraszamy ich. Na scene przyszły śpiące ptaszki w strojach świątecznych które były skąpe zapadła kurtyna i zaczęło się znaczy. Regina(Ariana): Gretchen(Musa) zmień miejsce z Cady(Courtney). Gretchen: Ale ja jestem zawsze z twojej lewej. Regina: Tak było kiedy byłyśmy tylko we trójkę i teraz najwyższe osoby bliżej środka. Gretchen: Ale cały taniec będzie odwrotnie. Jestem zawsze po twojej lewej. Regina: A teraz grasz na moich nerwach. Zmień się. Musa jako Gretchen zamieniła się z Cady czyli Courtney. Narrator: Proszę Zaprosić na scenę. Pomocnice Mikołaja przedstawiające Jingle Bell Rock. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak w filmie. Widownia oklaskiwała występ. Musa: Dziękujemy a i przepraszam osobo którą trafiłam mam nadzieje że nic się nie stało. Osoba pokazała okejke. Musa: Pozdrawiamy. Śpiące kolibry zeszły ze sceny i był czas na Drewniane kukułki one też miały coś do zaprezentowania z Mean Girls. Cast Gwen as Janice. Nikodem as Cady. Katy as Regina. Lindsay as Karen. Taylor as Gretchen. (bym napisał coś ale się śpieszę więc sorcia) Po występie widownia znowu poklaskała w sumie to już dawno wybiła 00:00 ale nikt tego nie zauważył więc dopiero teraz wyszli wszyscy i wystrzelili kilka fajerwerków Mildred: PA PA już w następnym odcinku dowiemy się kto został wyeliminowany więc stan tuned Która drużyna sobie najgorzej poradziła? Drewniane kukułki Śpiące kolibry Kochane ptaszki Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Fans War